KARA – l'Archère Royale
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Svartalfheim s'agite alors que le retour de Malekith approche. Alors qu'Asgard souhaite rétablir la paix avec les Svarts, les Alfes massacrent les rebelles et les innocents, déterminés à ne pas laisser le Maudit reconquérir son domaine. Parmi eux, une Asgardienne a mit son arc au service de cette lutte intestine en espérant fuir les fantômes de son passé. [Loki/OC]
1. PROLOGUE

**Ça faisait longtemps...**

 **Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous pouvait attendre de ce maigre prologue. Je ne vais pas forcément reprendre avec assiduité l'écriture de fanfiction. Mais j'ai relu ce petit bout de texte ce matin et il nécessitait encore quelques relectures avant d'être à peu près présentable. J'avais dû temps libre à lui consacrer. Alors, le voilà.**

 **Si vous êtes ici sans savoir qui est Kara, sachez juste que la dernière fois que j'ai écrit sur elle remonte à au moins quatre ans. Il s'agit d'une OC sur l'univers de Marvel dont voici la troisième fic lui étant consacrée. À l'origine, je devais m'y concentrer sur l'arc du Monde des Ténèbres – histoire que vous vous situez un peu. Une autre fic sur Avengers et une sur Thor sont disponibles sur mon profil, si cela vous intéresse bien qu'il n'est pas essentiel de les avoir lues pour suivre celle-ci.**

 **J'ignore encore s'il y aura une suite à ce prologue. Ce sera certainement à vous de me le dire si vous êtes partants. Je vous fais confiance, fidèles/nouveaux lecteurs.**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à MARVEL, les mots à la langue française et les pixels à votre ordinateur. Seule Kara m'appartient.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

 _Les Clairs et les Sombres_

* * *

Les montagnes septentrionales de Svartalfhiem prenaient racine dans les plaines noires qui s'étendaient jusqu'à la rivière de cendre à l'est du royaume. C'était une chaîne semblable à une mâchoire monstrueuse dans sa façon d'hérisser le paysage désertique de pic parfois si hauts qu'ils transperçaient les nuages comme des lances. Les pentes à l'aspect archaïque évoquaient la carapace bossue des gobelins les plus corpulents et le vent s'engouffrait dans leurs crevasses et autres difformités en hululant, comme pour mettre en garde ceux qui s'approchaient de ces montagnes.

Seuls les Svarts n'étaient pas effrayés par l'ombre qu'elles projetaient sur la plaine. Ils les avaient depuis longtemps apprivoisées, creusant leurs entrailles de galerie et de mine pour en exploiter les ressources, les richesses et les ténèbres. Des villages s'étaient développés au fil des années, terrés au fin fond des grottes ou plantés aux pieds des pitons les plus élevés. Puis la prospérité avait fini par jaillir de ces monts comme l'eau jailli d'une source et les mines septentrionales étaient devenues le centre névralgique du commerce et de l'économie du royaume aride des Alfes noirs.

Cela les Alfes blancs l'avaient bien compris quand, après la dernière Guerre des Ténèbres, le Maudit avait été vaincu et que son fief s'était retrouvé sans chef. Ceux qui étaient surnommés « les Clairs » dans ce royaume s'en étaient alors vu confiés la souveraineté. Peut-être, le roi d'Asgard – qui était encore Börr, père d'Odin – croyait que leurs origines communes avec les Svarts faciliteraient la paix et l'entente entre les deux races. Des millénaires d'esclavage alfique lui prouvèrent le contraire.

Les Clairs avaient asservis tous les Svarts, du vieillard mourant au nourrisson à peine né, du chef de clan à la vieille veuve. Ils avaient envahi leur maison et leurs mines, leurs temples et leurs montagnes, et avaient détruit le reste. Les Anciens rois avaient asséché les cours d'eau et rasé les forêts : les Clairs ne se firent pas prier pour piétiner ceux qui restaient à piétiner.

Les mines des montagnes septentrionales étaient alors devenues un coffre au trésor sans fond. Les Alfes blancs y avaient envoyé les Svarts les plus forts et les plus susceptibles de se rebeller pour les épuiser dans les entrailles de la terre. Les autres avaient été chassés de leur maison, jetés du haut des montagnes, exilés sur les plaines inhospitalières. Là, l'histoire perd leur trace et les Svarts septentrionaux s'évanouirent dans l'horizon aux couleurs de cendre et d'ocre.

Depuis, les montagnes ne résonnaient plus du hululement du vent, mais des coups de pioche et des cris arrachés par la haine à laquelle deux races sœurs s'enchainaient un peu plus chaque jour. Mais ce matin-là, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort ébranla les pics aux sommet aériens.

•••

L'explosion avait fait gronder le Col de la Griffe à la manière d'un géant en colère. Les porteurs de pierre chargés de récupérer le charbon et l'éther à la sortie de la mine, se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la galerie principale qui s'était mise à fumer comme la gueule d'un dragon. Des cris et des rugissements firent trembler la montagne, alors que les premiers mineurs se ruaient hors des entrailles de pierre qui commençaient à s'effondrer sur eux. Mais à peine eurent-ils poser un pied hors de l'obscurité qu'une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur eux, les clouant au sol, se fichant dans leur gorge pour se saisir de leur cri d'effroi.

Les porteurs de pierre qui eurent la mauvaise idée de lever les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quels archers étaient ainsi embusqués dans les sommets de la montagne, furent abattus sur le champ. Les autres laissèrent tomber leur charge et détalèrent dans toutes les directions, hurlant à leurs confrères revenant du village le panier vide :

– Les Clairs nous attaquent !

L'entrée de la mine continuait de vomir ses Svarts fuyant l'éboulement créé par l'explosion, ignorant qu'en agissant ainsi, portés par le désespoir de rester en vie, ils se ruaient sous les flèches des Alfes blancs. Ces derniers les visaient avec des yeux de rapace et leurs flèches étaient comme la foudre qui s'abattait parfois sur les plaines en contrebas. Certains se contentaient de canarder les mineurs, tandis que d'autres s'étaient aperçus de la débande des porteurs de pierre et s'acharnaient à les empêcher de s'éloigner. Cependant, quand ces fuyards se retrouvèrent hors de portée de leurs arcs, plusieurs archers bondirent hors de leur cachette et se ruèrent à leur trousse.

Derrière eux, les éboulements commençaient à s'entasser à l'entrée de la galerie. Quelques mineurs se retrouvèrent coincés sous les blocs de pierre qui s'amoncelaient. Certains avaient leurs jambes ou leurs bras écrasés et poussaient des hurlements agonisants tus par les flèches alfiques qui hérissaient progressivement leur corps. Alors que leurs confrères s'enfuyaient devant eux, les piétinant parfois, personne ne se retourna pour les dégager ou les mettre hors d'atteinte de l'effondrement.

•••

Le porteur de pierre trébucha sur la pente irrégulière de la montagne, se rattrapa à une petite cavité, puis s'engouffra dans l'ouverture étroite d'une crevasse. Il s'y enfonça aussi loin que sa large carrure le lui permettait, s'éraflant sur la roche acérée, s'y tapit et ne bougea plus.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir courir jusqu'au village pour prévenir les autres, mais la panique l'en avait empêché. À présent, seul dans l'obscurité, son souffle haletant soulevant sa poitrine de façon incontrôlée, il se dit que les autres Clairs devaient déjà s'y trouver. Il crut entendre des hurlements de douleur résonner entre les flancs de la montagne. Les archers avaient dû rattraper les autres fuyards. Le porteur de pierre ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi eux ? Ils n'étaient que des pauvres mineurs qu'on récompensait de leur travail par de la misère tout juste assez bonne pour leur remplir la panse et nourrir leur force. Ils n'ignoraient certes pas les vagues de révolte et de protestation qui secouaient Svartalfheim depuis quelques temps, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y avait jamais pris part de prés ou de loin. Pour eux, les murmures et les rumeurs aux allures de prophétie étaient juste bons à bercer les enfants. Personne ici n'attendait le retour du Maudit, le dernier des Rois des Ténèbres, celui qui avait condamné et sacrifié son peuple pour échapper à la fureur d'Asgard. Qui voudrait d'un souverain pareil ? Certainement pas de pauvres mineurs comme eux. Même si leurs deux races se détestaient, les Clairs leur avaient permis de survivre dans cet environnement inhospitalier et désertique. Ils les avaient exploités sans relâche en échange de leur propre vie. Et pour les Svarts, trahis par leur roi, détestés par tous, il n'y avaient rien de plus précieux que leur vie : c'était la dernière chose en ce monde qui n'avait pas été réduite en cendre.

Des cailloux roulèrent devant l'entrée de la crevasse. La respiration du Svart resta tapie dans ses poumons redoutant l'écho qu'elle générerait en en sortant. Une paire de botte alfique aux arabesques élégantes et au métal reluisant comme la lame d'une épée se posta devant l'ouverture. Le porteur de pierre mit sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux terrorisés plein de larmes. Dans sa poitrine, il crut sentir son cœur cesser brusquement de battre. Les Clairs avaient l'ouïe fine. Il était persuadé que même le roulement d'une larme sur sa joue le ferait repérer. Alors, ils le tueraient. De ça, il était sûr. Il aurait voulu se transformer en ombre.

Les deux bottes restèrent immobiles un instant devant l'entrée dans la pierre, à quelques mètres de lui. Puis elles se détournèrent dans un pas si léger qui fit à peine crisser la poussière, et s'éloignèrent. Le Svart attendit quelques instants qui lui parurent durer une éternité, avant de libérer son souffle saccadé et chargé de terreur. Sa poitrine était en feu et il avait la nausée. Sa salive devenait pâteuse dans sa bouche et il aurait aimé pouvoir vomir, mais il n'en avait pas le temps.

Il devait quitter la montagne, s'éloigner des mines et fuir sur les plaines noires. S'il ne devait plus avoir un seul Svart vivant dans ces montagnes d'ici le coucher du soleil soit, puisque les Clairs en avaient décidé ainsi. Autant qu'il ne s'attarde pas ici dans ce cas. Peu lui importaient sa maison, le village, les autres porteurs de pierre probablement massacrés en ce moment. Lui, il avait peut-être une chance d'échapper aux flèches alfiques et il devait saisir cette chance.

Le Svart rampa dans l'obscurité le plus lentement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Le silence était son fragile voile d'invisibilité, il ne fallait pas le déchirer. Arrivé devant l'ouverture, il risqua un coup d'oeil furtif à l'extérieur. La montagne semblait vide. L'archer avait dû informer ses compagnons qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun Svart. Les Clairs devaient être assez loin à présent pour lui permettre de s'enfuir jusqu'aux plaines.

Le porteur de pierre prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et sortit discrètement de la crevasse. À peine eut-il poser le pied hors de l'obscurité, qu'il entendit le son que fait un arc alfique lorsqu'on le bande. La lueur d'une flèche projeta une lumière qui découpa son ombre sur la roche derrière lui. Le Svart leva la tête.

Au-dessus de lui, posté sur une pierre, un archer le tenait en joug. Un long manteau recouvrait ses épaules et une élégante armure ornait son corps, jouant avec les pâles rayons du soleil svart comme un diamant. Malgré la flèche de lumière pointée sur le porteur de pierre, son visage était dissimulé sous un capuchon. Pourtant, le Svart crut voir deux yeux y briller à la manière de deux étoiles.

La peur le foudroya un instant et il resta paralysé. Puis, voyant qu'il n'était pas encore mort, le porteur de pierre détala en dérapant dans la terre et la poussière comme un lapin terrorisé devant le renard. S'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'échapper aux archers, alors il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

L'archer lui accorda quelques foulées désespérées avant de libérer sa flèche qui alla se ficher dans le genou du Svart dans un sifflement furieux. Le trait de lumière transperça le muscle puissant aussi facilement que s'il avait été en paille. Le porteur de pierre s'effondra dans un râle d'agonie et se laissa tomber contre le sol rocailleux. Sa chute lui fit dévaler encore un peu plus la pente de la montagne avant qu'il ne s'immobilise, face contre terre.

– Eksd, appela une voix. Viens par ici ! Alsvid a failli laisser filer celui-ci.

– Par Byggvir et Beyla **(I)** ! jura ledit Eksd. Alsvid, je t'avais dit de t'assurer qu'aucun ne s'enfuit, quitte à retourner chaque caillou.

– Je suis désolé, répondit Alsvid aux bottes élégantes. Mais la crevasse était si étroite, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un gaillard comme lui puisse s'y tapir.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du Svart et le retourna. Malgré la poussière qui s'était accrochée à ses paupières, ce dernier entrevit le fin et délicat visage d'un Alfe penché au-dessus de lui. L'arc dans sa main était composé de deux lames pouvant être séparées et était dénudé de corde.

– N-non, sanglota le Svart comprenant qu'il allait mourir, par pitié...

– Ferme-la ! vociféra le Clair en lui envoyant sa botte dans la figure. Un parasite de ton espèce ne demande pas pitié.

– Calme-toi Aslvid, ordonna Eksd près de lui d'une voix plus calme et posée.

Au contact de la botte de l'Alfe, le porteur de pierre eut l'impression que son visage explosait. Son nez se mit à saigner et une affreuse douleur lui scia le crâne. Ses oreilles sifflèrent et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

– C'est le dernier ? continua Eksd en se tournant vers l'archer qui avait tiré sur le Svart et qui restait un peu en retrait.

– Probablement, fit ce dernier son capuchon toujours baissé. Vigrild et Bodrug ont dû s'occuper de ceux restés au village et ceux qui ont survécu à l'explosion ont été rassemblés à l'entrée de la mine. S'il en reste à l'intérieur, ils y mourront : l'entrée a été complètement bouchée par l'explosion.

– Du coup, on peut se débarrasser de celui-ci ? questionna un autre Alfe les ayant rejoint.

Dans un gémissement, le porteur de pierre essaya de ramper, poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, mais Alsvid l'arrêta net en posant le talon de sa botte pleine de terre contre sa tempe. L'Alfe s'appuya légèrement sur le crâne du Svart qu'il sentit s'enfoncer dans le sol dans un craquement.

– Oui, dit Eksd qui semblait être le chef du groupe. Aucun survivant, on a dit.

Il se tourna vers l'archer et lui intima d'un signe de tête presque désintéressé :

– Occupe-t-en.

Aussitôt, l'archer s'approcha du Svart toujours coincé sous la botte d'Alsvid.

– Je peux m'en charger, dit ce dernier en levant sa lame comme pour signifier qu'il en serait ravi.

– C'est elle qui l'a attrapé, répliqua sèchement Eksd visiblement agacé par l'attitude de l'Alfe. C'est donc à elle de finir le travail – c'est la règle. Écarte-toi.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, l'archère attendit qu'Alsvid retire son pied dans un grognement et ne s'écarte. Puis elle s'accroupit à côté du Svart, le mit face à elle et baissa son capuchon d'un geste sec.

Ce n'était pas une Alfe. À la place des élégantes oreilles pointues, deux petits bout de chair arrondis pointaient hors d'une chevelure aux longueurs si inégales qu'on devinait qu'elle n'avait pas été structurée depuis longtemps. Entre ses mèches d'un blond terne presque triste, un visage relativement jeune et féminin se dessinait. L'ombre de fossette encadrait une bouche gracieuse prête à s'animer dans un sourire. Le reste du visage semblait doux, mais le regard qui se darda sur le Svart était empreint d'une gravité impressionnante, comme le regard des statues en pierre de Niflheim. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient d'un marron si clair qu'ils semblaient dorés.

Derrière elle, Eksd s'impatienta :

– On a dit pas de survivant, Kara.

La jeune femme regarda encore un instant le porteur de pierre puis, dans un soupir, elle sortit une petite dague de sous son manteau. Quand elle leva la lame au niveau du visage du Svart, ce dernier vit qu'une rune y était gravée.

– N-non, je vous en supplie, implora-t-il.

Le regard toujours fixé sur lui, Kara l'égorgea d'un mouvement net du poignet. Le sang noya sa bouche alors qu'il sentait la chair de son cou se déchirer. Il toussa et s'étrangla. Son corps fut pris de violents spasmes alors que les yeux de la jeune femme demeurèrent vides.

Le Svart n'était pas encore totalement mort lorsque Kara le laissa retomber sur le sol. De la pointe de sa botte, elle envoya le porteur de pierre dévaler la pente de la montagne à la manière d'une pierre qui roule. L'Archère suivit sa dégringolade du regard, un mépris crispant son visage tacheté de sang.

* * *

 **(I)** Dans le poème _Lokasenna_ , Byggvir et Beyla sont mari et femme et sont des serviteurs du Vane Freyr.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture,**

 **Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes de grammaire/conjugaison/orthographe que vous avez pu rencontrer. Je rappelle que je ne touche aucune revenu** **pour tous ces pixels utilisés et vos reviews sont ma seule fortune.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver très vite,**

 **skya.**


	2. CHAPITRE I

**Bon.**

 **Je commencerai pas remercier les revieweurs pour avoir partagé leurs impressions sur le prologue de cette fic. Les lire m'a fait énormément plaisir et m'a beaucoup encouragé à reprendre l'écriture – pas seulement de Kara, mais en général et pour cela je vous suis très reconnaissante.**

 **Ça m'a fait du bien de retrouver Kara, et j'espère pouvoir lui donner la fin qu'elle mérite – ça ne sera peut être pas dans cette fic, mais en vérité cela dépend de jusqu'où vous avez envie de la voir aller. J'ai repris les "vieilles" idées que j'avais noté pour _The Dark World_ et les ai un peu retravaillées. Aussi, le squelette du prochain chapitre est quasiment fini et j'espère pouvoir m'atteler à sa rédaction très vite.**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de découvrir les aventures de notre archère lors de l'arc de _The Dark World_.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Merci à _mimi70,_ et _Erza Robin_ pour leur review.**

 **Réponse à _CaptainLoki :_ _Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que les précédentes aventures de Kara t'aient plu. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai poursuivi mes efforts et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Je comprend ta frustration vis-à-vis du couple LokixKara non concrétisé dans Avengers – je la partage même ;) Mais ceux sont deux personnages complexes et ayant vécu beaucoup de chose, et il va me falloir ruser pour en faire plus ou moins ce que je veux. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et attend tes réactions avec impatience, skya._**

 **Réponse à _LoveFic :_ _Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que malgré tout ce temps tu sois resté fidèle à Kara. J'ignore si je serais à la hauteur de tes attentes, mais sois assuré que je ferai de mon mieux. Bonne lecture, skya._**

 **Merci aussi à _PheesbsH 62_ et pour suivre ma fic et à _toundra95,_ (encore), _Keiralexi_ et _Aidoku_ pour avoir ajouté Kara à leurs favoris.**

 **Merci également à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

* * *

CHAPITRE I

 _Amertume_

* * *

Une violente crampe dans les muscles de son cou extirpa Loki de sa somnolence. Dans une grimace, l'Asgardien fit rouler ses épaules dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur. Son mouvement se répercuta contre la paroi translucide de sa prison, entrainant une vague de lumière semblable aux rides froissant la surface d'un étang lorsqu'on y jette une pierre. Incapable de soulager le pincement désagréable dans son cou probablement dû à sa position à moitié allongée, Loki referma le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main et se redressa pour se masser le haut du dos.

Autour de lui, les cachots du palais royal étaient silencieux et plongés dans une obscurité artificielle. Dehors, il faisait nuit aussi. L'aube n'allait pas tarder.

Cela faisait quelques mois que Loki était pris d'insomnie de façon irrégulière. Dans sa bonté, Frigga avait tenté de guérir le manque de sommeil de son fils en lui faisant apporter un divan afin qu'il n'ait plus à s'allonger sur le sol blanc et froid de sa cellule. Le jeune homme avait accueilli cette attention avec un sourire sarcastique, conscient que tout cela était indépendant de la volonté d'Odin, le Père de Tout. À son retour de Midgard, lorsque Loki avait été traîné enchaîné comme un vulgaire prisonnier à travers Asgard, son « père » l'avait jeté en prison sans plus de procès.

« Pour m'oublier », se répétait le fils de Laufey. « En espérant que je disparaisse ici. »

Frigga semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne lui rende visite dans le plus grand secret. Après le divan, elle lui avait apporté quelques bouquins de l'ancienne bibliothèque personnelle du prince. Puis, ce fut toute sorte de chose qui n'avait pas disparu lorsque Asgard, persuadé d'être enfin débarrassé de son mouton noir, avait organisé un bûcher funéraire en bonne et due forme, probablement trop heureux de pouvoir effacer toute trace de ce « maudit magicien ».

Et bien que Loki soit reconnaissant envers sa mère pour avoir refusé de l'oublier si vite et pour avoir préservé quelques traces de son existence alors que tous le croyaient mort, il aurait néanmoins préféré qu'elle ne lui rende pas aussi souvent visite. Parce que, au fond, cela lui rappelait douloureusement que personne d'autre ne désirait le voir. Mais il aurait été parfaitement incapable de demander à Frigga de cesser de s'inquiéter pour lui. Bien que cela lui écorchait durement le cœur, l'amour de sa mère était la dernière chose que Loki reconnaissait véritablement posséder encore. Et c'était beaucoup plus important que tous les meubles et les livres qu'elle pouvait lui ramener pour adoucir son isolement.

N'arrivant pas à soulager ses muscles endoloris, l'Asgardien s'écarta de la paroi de sa cellule et se leva. Une lumière verte illumina alors la pièce et une table, un divan et une bibliothèque apparurent de derrière la brume d'invisibilité qui les dissimulait aux yeux du monde. Loki posa son livre sur la petite table à la surface dorée et marbrée, puis s'assit face à un plateau d'échecs aux pièces en onyx luisantes.

Originaire de Vanaheim **(I)** , ce jeu avait été importé lors de la première Grande Guerre contre les Vanes et était instantanément devenu populaire dans le royaume des Ases. Par la suite, il s'était répandu à travers l'univers au gré des conquêtes d'Asgard. Il avait même été adopté par les Midgardiens. Aujourd'hui, il avait perdu de sa popularité auprès de la noblesse asgardienne, mais il était encore pratiqué par certains marchands de Nilfheim auprès desquels Loki avait appris à jouer.

D'un regard encore somnolent, l'Asgardien examina la partie qu'il avait engagé contre lui-même, faute d'adversaire à portée de main. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis avec autant de satisfaction que s'il jouait contre un rival parfaitement distinct de sa propre personne, prit une pièce adverse dans un coup brillamment calculé.

Il ne fallait pas voir dans cette marque évidente de la solitude de Loki une pathétique tentative de la part de ce dernier de se divertir. Même plus jeune, avant Midgard et Jötunheim, c'était ainsi qu'il s'exerçait aux échecs : seul. Très peu de personne au palais savait y jouer, et ceux qui savaient n'avaient pas forcément de temps à perdre en la compagnie du fils cadet d'Odin. Ce dernier ne s'en était jamais véritablement plaint et avait même trouvé en sa personne un rival digne de ce nom.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il ne tente d'apprendre à Kara à jouer.

Loki tendit la main vers la pièce qu'il venait de capturer pour la retirer du plateau. Il s'agissait d'un simple pion. L'Asgardien le garda cependant entre ses doigts quelques instants avant de la faire rouler dans sa paume.

– Tu es décidément trop nulle à ce jeu, Kara.

Kara n'était pas très douée aux échecs – Loki se souvenait. Elle confondait les règles quand elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à les retenir, et jouait de façon franchement grossière.

– Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Mais dans ce cas, rappelle moi pourquoi je continue de jouer contre toi.

Loki l'avait souvent battue – quasiment à chaque fois même et de façon pas toujours très juste. N'importe qui ce se serait vexé au bout de quelques parties, mais Kara était d'un naturel têtu et avait de l'orgueil.

– Parce que tu dois t'améliorer si tu veux un jour pouvoir me battre.

Avec le temps et grâce à l'obstination de l'apprentie Valkyrie, leurs parties d'échecs quoique médiocres de part la qualité de jeu de Kara, étaient devenues un de leurs passe–temps favoris.

– Ah. Et je me suis améliorée depuis le temps ?

La pièce toujours dans sa main, Loki s'allongea sur le divan aux coussins soyeux.

– Non. Pas du tout même.

Il fixa la pièce quelques instants avant de la lancer nonchalamment en l'air.

– Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à jouer avec moi, Loki ?

La figurine en pierre noire s'éleva en tournoyant, s'arrêta comme suspendue au bout d'une ficelle, puis retomba dans la main de l'Asgardien.

– Parce que j'aime passer du temps avec toi.

Dans le silence de sa prison, Loki continua de jongler avec sa pièce alors que ses souvenirs se teintaient d'amertume.

•••

La navette s'ébranla. Le front de Kara alors paisiblement posé contre la vitre rebondit violemment sur la surface translucide semblable à du verre. L'Asgardienne sortit alors de sa léthargie dans un sursaut.

Un paysage de cendre et d'ocre s'ouvrit devant elle. Les plaines du Royaume des Ténèbres étaient un endroit désolé et pittoresque, symbole éternel du destin tragique de ce monde. Autrefois, Svartalfheim était comparable à son jumeau Alfheim et son sol était riche, rouge et noir étincelant. Puis la guerre l'avait ravagé, lentement, comme une maladie incurable et mortelle. Pour nourrir leur arme ultime, l'Éther, Malekith le Roi Maudit avait sacrifié les ressources de son monde, le réduisant en poussière tout en accusant Asgard des maux de son peuple. Lorsque le dernier Souverain Sombre s'était exilé loin de tout et de l'histoire, l'Éther était alors trop puissant pour être confié sans crainte aux Svarts et leur avait donc été retiré. La décision de Börr Búrison pouvait certes paraître dure et sévère, mais elle avait été juste. Le Père de Tout avait protégé Asgard tout en condamnant Svartalfheim et cette cruauté justifiée fut renouvelée par son fils, Odin, lors de la guerre contre Jötunheim. C'était dans ce monde de ténèbres et ce paysage désolé que s'enracinaient les fondations souillées et érodées de l'empire asgardien.

Dans un soupir, Kara s'écarta de la vitre et jeta un regard à l'avant de la navette. Assis devant le tableaux de commandes aux inscriptions runiques, Alsvid scrutait attentivement l'horizon. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tressés, laissant poindre ses oreilles saillantes percées d'anneaux d'argent. À côté de lui, un autre Alfe lui servait de co-pilote.

La navette alfique filait à travers la plaine, soulevant à peine quelques poignées de poussière sur son passage. Planant à un ou deux mètres du sol, sa coque massive mais élégamment sculptée reflétait habilement la couleur du paysage pour camoufler son avancée. Invisibles à l'oeil nu, les quatre autres navettes transportant le reste des archers apparaissaient clairement sur l'écran du tableau de bord.

Le groupe avait quitté les montagnes septentrionales voilà plus d'une heure. Eksd avait laissé les cadavres des Sombres tels quels, affirmant qu'ils pourriraient au soleil. Il n'avait emmené avec lui que le rebelle qu'ils étaient venus chercher – un sorcier qui étudiait le phénomène de la Convergence. À présent, ils rentraient tous au camp.

– Fatiguée Asgardienne ? lui lança Alsvid.

Son ton sarcastique fit rouler les yeux de Kara.

– Moins maintenant.

– Dans ce cas, puisque vous nous faites l'honneur d'être éveillée, Eksd m'a chargé de vous dire que Bodrug avait fini de retranscrire les notes du sorcier. Il voudrait que vous y jetiez un coup d'oeil. Apparemment, vous auriez quelques notions en runes svarts ?

L'archère haussa les épaules. Il lui semblait curieux que Eksd veuille mettre à profit ses compétences pour une telle chose, sachant qu'il avait déjà son propre interprète au camp. Cette tentative de l'impliquer dans le processus d'extraction d'information agaça brièvement Kara.

– Montrez moi, souffla-t-elle en se levant de son siège pour rejoindre le tableau de commandes.

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Alsvid qui afficha la transcription de Bodrug. Un ensemble de runes à la forme archaïque défila devant les yeux de l'Asgardienne. Elle reconnut quelques signes et elle sentit plusieurs souvenirs émergés du plus profond de son être. Elle se détourna aussitôt.

– Je n'arrive pas à les lire, se contenta-t-elle de dire en retournant à sa place.

– Votre runique doit être un peu rouillé, répliqua Alsvid. Tant pis. Nous les montrerons à Umwë. Elle nous dira s'il y a là-dedans une information que nous pourrions utiliser pour démanteler la rébellion.

La destruction du Bilfrost avait grandement affaibli la domination d'Asgard sur les Neuf Royaumes. Plusieurs peuples en avaient profité pour se révolter. Attendant depuis des siècles l'occasion de se venger, les Svarts s'étaient vite organisés en plusieurs groupes de rebelles qui avaient mené la vie dure au gouvernement alfique. Ce dernier avait alors exigé la formation de milices dans le but de contenir fermement cette guerre civile. Plusieurs attaques svarts avaient été menées contre les places fortes des Clairs, puis l'approche de la Convergence avait embrasé la rébellion qui s'était mise à scander le nom du Maudit dans l'espoir de le voir revenir de son exil pour les venger et les guider vers une nouvelle ère de prospérité.

Si au début du conflit, les Alfes et les Asgardiens avaient convenus d'une répression stricte et brutale contre la rébellion, ces derniers temps, Odin Père de Tout exigeait le retour de la paix à travers les Neuf Royaumes. Alfheim et Asgard étaient à présent en désaccord et les Alfes espéraient régler rapidement le conflit par les armes avant d'avoir complètement épuisé la confiance des Asgardiens.

Sans un mot, Kara se rassit dans son siège et reporta son regard vers l'horizon.

– J'ignorais que vous vous y connaissiez en runes svarts, continua Alsvid.

– C'est un magicien qui m'a appris, se contenta de dire l'archère. Mais je n'ai jamais été très douée en linguistique.

– Je vois. C'était un ami à vous ?

Kara le foudroya aussitôt du regard.

– Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

– C'était juste pour faire la discussion, se justifia Alfe.

Alsvid était un excellent archer. Son courage se traduisait par sa capacité à porter secours à ses compagnons d'arc en difficulté, mais également par son acharnement à exterminer chaque Sombre qui lui tombait sous la main. Son attitude pouvait paraître rustre et belliqueuse. Mais l'Alfe ne s'était pas enrôlé dans la milice de Lumière sans raison. Dans sa marche sanglante, la Rébellion Sombre avait ravagé plus que de simples forteresses sur son passage. Alsvid était parfois froid et hargneux, mais il était également meurtri et dévasté.

Kara ignorait ce qu'il avait perdu, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose de suffisamment précieux pour adoucir l'archer Alfe qui la reprenait sans cesse sur sa manière de tenir son arc. Aussi elle s'en voulait de se montrer parfois froide avec lui. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser, lorsque le co-pilote de la navette annonça :

– On approche du camp.

Se ravisant dans un soupir, Kara regarda par la fenêtre. Un peu plus loin, là où le relief plat de la plaine était déformé par un haut et abrupte monticule de terre, un imposant mur se dressait. Fait d'un métal lisse et peint pour se fondre dans le paysage, il s'enracinait dans les vestiges d'un très ancien vaisseau svart probablement échoué là depuis la dernière Guerre des Ténèbres. Alors que les navettes s'en approchaient, une large ouverture se dessina à la base de la muraille dans laquelle s'engouffrèrent les engins.

Le camp Alfe était très animé. Entre les tentes plantées selon un plan stricte et régulier, Kara aperçut des patrouilles de miliciens s'activer de façon organisée. Certains s'entraînaient, d'autres vérifiaient l'état de leurs armures ou s'offraient le luxe d'une chope d'ambroisie ou de miel à la rose. Certains groupes s'écartèrent du chemin des navettes qui se posèrent dans la cour juste au pied du mur.

Alsvid et le co-pilote effectuaient les dernières manœuvres, lorsque Eksd leur fit parvenir un message :

– Dame Alkad nous demande de faire un rapport. Rendez-vous sous la tente principale.

Alsvid envoya une réponse affirmative et ouvrit la porte de la navette. Kara se leva aussitôt de son siège et sortit de l'engin. Les quatre autres navettes étaient posées non loin de là. L'Asgardienne aperçut Eksd dans un des cockpits. L'Alfe croisa son regard et l'archère se détourna aussitôt. La tente principale se trouvait un peu plus loin sur sa droite, mais Kara se dirigea vers la gauche s'engouffrant dans le dédale de structure aux tentures épaisses et ouvragées.

– Kara, l'appela Eksd en sautant hors de sa navette pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

L'Asgardienne continua son chemin, ignorant ostensiblement l'archer. Elle n'accéléra pas, marchant de façon nonchalante entre les tentes, jetant parfois des coups d'oeil aux autres Alfes sur sa route pour les saluer brièvement.

– Kara, attends ! lui ordonna Eksd en lui attrapant fermement le bras.

L'archère s'arrêta dans un soupir, puis se tourna vers l'Alfe. Ce dernier avait un visage étrangement beau pour un militaire dévoué à la cause qu'il défendait. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressés de façon élégante sur son crâne. Ses yeux en amande d'un vert éclatant la regardaient d'un air si autoritaire que l'Asgardienne préféra attendre qu'il ne parle avant de dire quoique ce soit.

– Tu as entendu le message ? Tout le monde doit se retrouver sous la tente. Dame Alkad…

– Avec tout le respect que je dois à son Altesse royale, répondit Kara d'une voix calme mais sèche en se dégageant de la prise de l'archer, je me moque de ce qu'elle veut. Les rapports de mission, c'est votre domaine chef. Moi, je me contente de vous fournir le contenu pour les remplir.

Les délicats sourcils de Eksd se froncèrent.

– Tu es bien plus qu'une simple soldat et tu le sais, Kara. La cause que tu défends vaut autant la peine qu'on se salisse les mains en tuant ces sales rebelles, que l'on se réunisse pour parler de stratégie. Sans le soutien de la princesse Alkad, nos actions ne valent pas grand chose pour les politiciens d'Alfheim.

– Je me moque de la stratégie ou de la politique, répliqua durement l'Asgardienne en s'écartant hostilement de quelques pas. Pour la centième fois, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pourvoir tuer autant de Svart que possible, sans avoir à justifier mes actions. Je n'ai pas besoin comme vous d'une grande ambition romantique pour être capable d'égorger des mineurs ou des porteurs de pierre sans défense. Mes raisons me suffisent et je n'ai pas besoin d'en rendre compte dans un minable rapport de mission afin d'assurer à Alfheim qu'elles sont en accord avec votre haine millénaire contre les Sombres.

Eksd secoua légèrement la tête d'un air désespéré. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kara refusait de s'impliquer dans la stratégie de la lutte contre la Rébellion Sombre. Depuis son arrivée il y a maintenant presqu'un an, l'Asgardienne s'était tenue à l'écart de l'aspect logistique de la guerre, concentrant toute son énergie dans les actions sur le terrain. Dame Alkad, l'une des filles du roi Alfrigg **(II)** , ne s'était jamais véritablement offusquée de cette attitude jusqu'à récemment, lorsque les relations avec Asgard s'étaient aggravées. De part ses origines, Kara aurait pû permettre à la princesse Alfe d'apaiser les tensions naissantes avec les généraux d'Odin et de reconquérir l'approbation des seigneurs Alfes. Mais l'archère s'entêtait à ne pas assister à aucun de ses conseils de guerre, malgré les efforts d'Eksd.

– Dans ce cas, soupira ce dernier, si tu n'es pas là par conviction, comment comptes-tu te justifier lorsque tu retourneras à Asgard ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que le Père de Toutes Choses approuvera d'un hochement de tête bienveillant tes actions au sein de la Milice de Lumière.

Kara ricana, peu impressionnée par la remarque de l'Alfe.

– Mais je ne compte pas retourner à Asgard, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

– Ne sois pas stupide Kara, répliqua aussitôt Eksd comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais attendu. C'est ton royaume, ta maison, ton peuple.

– Admettons, bien que je ne sois en réalité qu'à moitié Ase. Mais à part moi, avez–vous vu un autre Asgardien sur Svartalfheim depuis un an ? Quelqu'un est-il venu me chercher ? Quelqu'un est-il venu réclamer mon retour ?

L'archère laissa ostensiblement passer quelques secondes de silence, comme pour mettre Eksd face à l'évidence de cet état de fait.

– Non, finit-elle par reprendre, et c'est très bien comme ça. Asgard m'en a suffisamment fait baver pour que je ne désire pas y retourner.

– Je comprend, Kara. Je n'ignore pas les raisons qui t'ont poussée à t'enrôler dans nos rangs. Vali **(III)** serait très fier de toi.

À la mention de son demi-frère, Kara darda sur Eksd un regard noir et vibrant de colère, mais l'archer ne se laissa pas impressionner et poursuivit :

– Mais la guerre ne dura pas éternellement.

L'Asgardienne prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et répondit :

– Celle-ci non. Mais il y a d'autres guerres et d'autres royaumes qui ont besoin d'une archère prête à se battre pour eux.

– Tu oublies pourquoi tu es ici Asgardienne, fit Eksd d'une voix soudainement grave. Tu oublies pourquoi tu fais tout cela.

À ses mots, l'Alfe vit le regard de Kara perdre toute trace de colère et se teinter d'une tristesse profonde et vive. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais ne s'en excusa pas.

– Je ne pourrais jamais oublier pourquoi je suis ici, murmura Kara d'une voix étranglée par un sanglot. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que les Sombres m'ont pris. Jamais !

Eksd posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle.

– Tu es brisée, Asgardienne. Tu ne devrais pas t'épuiser à la guerre. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et essayer de reconstruire ce que les Sombres ont détruit. Quelqu'un doit bien attendre ton retour.

Le regard de Kara demeura perdu un instant, comme si l'archère était perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, brusquement, elle s'écarta de l'Alfe et dit d'une voix froide et dure comme la glace :

– Je ne suis pas brisée. Je suis en colère. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à reconstruire quoique ce soit.

Sans laisser le temps à Eksd de répliquer, Kara se détourna et reprit sa route entre les tentes alfiques. L'archer la regarda s'éloigner d'un air sincèrement désolé, avant de lâcher d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que la jeune femme l'entende :

– Cette guerre ne dura pas, archère, et ta colère non plus. Prends garde. Les regrets ont parfois un goût amer.

•••

La tente de Kara était plantée sur la pointe d'un rocher saillant de la colline de cendre. Les archers occupants les habitations voisines la saluèrent lorsqu'elle passa devant eux. L'Asgardienne leur répondit d'un hochement de la tête, puis s'engouffra sous les lourdes tentures. L'intérieur était sommaire, après tout c'était un campement militaire : juste une couchette étalée à même le sol et une table en bois gentiment sculptée par Vigrild.

Kara détacha son arc de a ceinture et le déposa à l'entrée. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'un sceau d'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Elle frissonna et prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer.

L'attitude paternaliste d'Eksd commençait sincèrement à la pousser à bout. L'archère songeait à exiger un transfert dans un autre détachement de la milice. La princesse Alkad ne l'accepterait jamais, trop heureuse qu'au moins un de ses généraux n'hésite pas à recadrer la jeune femme. Kara était persuadée que c'était elle qui encourageait Eksd à l'impliquer d'une quelconque manière dans leurs missions en lui demandant par exemple de lire les notes du sorcier, comme si l'Asgardienne était une enfant dont il fallait attirer l'attention en agitant un jouet sous son nez. L'archère avait l'affreuse impression de revivre l'époque où elle était encore une apprentie Valkyrie et, très clairement, elle ne s'était pas exilée sur Svartalfheim pour laisser son passé se répéter – c'était même tout le contraire.

La prochaine fois qu'Eksd mentionnait son demi-frère, Kara ne manquerait pas de le faire taire en lui envoyant son poids dans son visage si parfait, peu importe la hiérarchie militaire qu'il lui fallait respecter. De toute manière, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été en bonne relation avec toutes formes d'autorités. Même pendant le court laps de temps où Loki avait été roi d'Asgard...

L'Asgardienne replongea ses mains dans le sceau pour se mouiller de nouveau le visage et sortir le nom du dieu de la Malice de sa tête.

La vue des runes svarts l'avait grandement perturbée. Kara se souvenait de la manière dont Loki les déchiffrait. Le magicien était parfois si obsédé par le savoir svart qu'il poussait leur étude jusqu'à partir en « pèlerinage » dans les monts reculés de Svartalfheim pour aller consulter des ermites capables de lui transcrire une simple inscription obscure. Cela avait d'ailleurs été l'objet de l'une de leurs premières missions ensemble où ils avaient...

– Non...

Un nouveau jet d'eau éclaboussa le visage de l'Asgardienne. Elle avait prétendue être incapable de lire les notes du sorcier Svart, non seulement pour ne pas donner à Eksd la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à capter son attention. Mais surtout parce que telles runes faisaient remonter en elle des souvenirs qui étaient plus facile pour elle de refouler.

Cela faisait bien un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Le Tesseract les avait transportés, eux et Thor, jusqu'au Bilfrost alors encore en reconstruction. Les Einheriar les y attendaient. Ils avaient emmené Loki toujours muselé, l'enchaînant comme un animal sauvage. Le dieu s'était éloigné sans même un regard en arrière. Pourtant, Kara avait espéré que, après tout ce qui s'était passé sur Midgard...

– Non !

D'une façon relativement brusque, l'archère enfonça sa tête dans l'eau trouble et glacée. Elle s'efforça de la maintenir submergée le plus longtemps possible, puis se redressa en projetant en arrière ses mèches gorgées de gouttes et s'essuya rageusement le visage.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle savait juste qu'il avait été jeté en prison par Odin pour ses crimes. Elle était partit pour Svartalheim quelques semaines après son retour à Asgard à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Vali. Et pour ne pas avoir à affronter son irrésistible envie de...

– ASSEZ !

Dans un mouvement presque douloureux, Kara se laissa tomber en arrière comme un animal blessé. Dans sa chute, son pied heurta le sceau qui se renversa sur le sol. Sa poitrine se mit à se soulever lentement, tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante, et l'Asgardienne se mit à fixer le plafond de sa tente d'un air absent. Elle resta ainsi allongée sous sa tente pendant quelques instants ou quelques heures à simplement regarder dans le vide pour éviter d'avoir à regarder en elle-même.

Non, définitivement, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Asgard.

* * *

 **(I)** En vérité, les échecs ont été importés en Occident par les Arabes.

 **(II)** "Alfe puissant" (roi non officiel d'Alfheim)

 **(III)** Dans la mythologie nordique, Vali est un dieu Ase, fils d'Odin et de la déesse Rind. Le textes affirment qu'il fera partie des dieux qui survivront au Ragnarök.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture,**

 **Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes de grammaire/conjugaison/orthographe que vous avez pu rencontrer. Je rappelle que je ne touche aucune revenu** **pour tous ces pixels utilisés et vos reviews sont ma seule fortune.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver très vite,**

 **skya.**


	3. CHAPITRE II

**Vos réactions au dernier chapitre m'ont sincèrement encouragé – je vais pas le répéter à chaque chapitre, je vous promet. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'avez dit que vous alliez relire les précédentes fics sur Kara. Du coup, j'ai fait un peu la même chose et j'ai redécouvert mon écriture d'il y a quatre ans (si long...), celle avec laquelle j'écrivais sur l'univers Marvel.**

 **Et je me rend compte que je suis un peu rouillée, que mon travail de rédaction n'est plus aussi fluide et aussi facile qu'autrefois – d'un point de vue négatif comme positif. Je dois réapprendre à écrire Kara, Loki, Thor et les autres, et parfois c'est pas facile quand je me souviens de comment c'était il y a quatre ans.**

 **Mais je tiens bon et faire de nouveau connaissance avec ces personnages et cet univers est très stimulant. J'ignore si vous sentez la différence, mais je sens que je ne suis pas au même niveau qu'avant. Et parfois, je m'en veux d'avoir arrêter l'écriture. Mais souvent je me dis aussi que ça ne m'empêche pas d'essayer de construire quelque chose de différent mais de tout aussi bien.**

 **Donc, ouais. Désolée pour cette confession intime, mais j'aime bien l'idée d'être sincère avec vous dans ces Notes d'Auteur (que personne ne lit ^^ – hein ?).**

 **Enfin, bref. Voici donc la morale de l'histoire : si vous avez arrêté d'écrire (pour x raison) et que vous avez du mal à reprendre, ça peut paraître frustrant de ne pas réussir à aussi bien écrire qu'avant, mais c'est comme un sport – si on s'arrête pour une longue durée, il faut du temps pour retrouver son niveau. Obstinez-vous !**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et je retourne travailler.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Merci à _0Erell0,_ _mimi70, Lulu-folle_ et _Lilicastagnette_ pour leur review.**

 **Merci aussi à _Judith Hale_ pour suivre ma fic et pour avoir ajouté Kara à ses favoris.**

 **Merci également à tous mes lecteurs anonymes et ce dont la langue maternelle n'est pas le français.**

* * *

CHAPITRE II

 _Le Réveil de l'Éther_

* * *

Le paysage de Svrtalfheim voilé par un éternel crépuscule était d'un ennui profond. Du haut du rempart, Mogrim poussa un soupir. Le jeune Alfe s'était dit que, en s'engageant dans la Milice de Lumière, il verrait du pays. Mais ce royaume se révélait plus décevant que tout ce qu'il aurait pû imaginer et le garçon n'était pas réputé pour son imagination débordante. Le paysage terne et débordant d'ennui avec son relief plat et désolé ne rendait pas les heures de patrouille plus agréables. Une fois qu'on avait appris par coeur la forme des titanesque vaisseaux svart ensevelis dans la plaine depuis la dernière bataille entre Asgard et les Alfes Sombres, il ne restait plus grand chose à faire à part rester là et guetter.

Et guetter, c'était sacrément ennuyant quand on était un adolescent débordant d'énergie et d'envie de faire ses preuves. Alors qu'il venait faire la relève de patrouille, Mogrim avait souvent marmonné qu'il espérait sincèrement que la Rébellion allait enfin mener une attaque en représailles contre les miliciens. Sa remarque lui avait valu une bonne claque derrière la tête ainsi qu'un sermon par un soldat dont la longue balafre sur sa joue droite déformait les traits de façon disgracieuse.

– Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, fiston ! Ça pourrait bien se réaliser plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Mogrim était très impressionné par les marques de la guerre sur les visages de ses aînés dont émanaient une sorte de gloire héroïque qui inspirait le respect et l'admiration. Le jeune Alfe espérait que, quand il serait plus vieux, il aurait les mêmes.

– Alors, on arrêtera de me traiter de gamin et de bon à rien, et je pourrais enfin descendre de ce maudit rempart.

Prenant appui sur sa lance, Mogrim s'étira longuement le dos. Satisfait par la sensation de ses cervicales craquant dans son cou, il ferma les yeux.

À ce moment, un flash de lumière zébra le ciel constamment voilé par les nuages et un roulement semblable au tonnerre fit trembler la plaine. Le jeune soldat sursauta et braqua son regard sur l'horizon.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai rien vu…

– On a de la visite, lui annonça son voisin de patrouille. Et c'est pas n'importe quelle visite.

Mogrim inspecta le paysage qui, quelques secondes plutôt, lui avait paru si familier et ennuyeux et qui tout d'un coup était l'objet d'un intérêt renouvelé. L'épaisse couche de nuages cendreux avait été éventrée et laissée poindre une lumière blanchâtre et maladive. L'air était lourd et une furieuse bourrasque de vent s'écrasa contre le rempart, soulevant furieusement l'étendard de la Milice planté au sommet du mur. On aurait dit qu'une tempête se préparait, mais en réalité, elle était déjà passée, rapide comme l'éclair.

— Regarde en bas fiston, indiqua le soldat à côté de Mogrim.

Le jeune Alfe obéit et se pencha par-dessus le rebord du rempart. Au pied du haut mur, la terre nue et sombre de la plaine avait été retournée d'une curieuse façon, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait tracé un large cercle orné d'un entrelacement de runes complexes et élaborées. De là où il était – soit une bonne vingtaine de mètre plus haut –, Mogrim pouvait voir qu'à certains endroits la terre semblait à vif, brûlée par un feu étrange qui l'avait teintée des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

– La marque du Bilfrost, murmura-t-il fasciné par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le Pont entre les Mondes.

– Tout à fait, fiston, marmonna son voisin. Et il nous a amené un de ces maudits Asgardien.

En plissant ses yeux d'Alfe à l'acuité surhumaine, Mogrim aperçut au centre du cercle runique une silhouette drapée dans une cape rouge vif. Dans a main, il crut voir un marteau à manche court.

•••

Kara atterrit mollement sur le sol. La chute lui coupa brusquement le souffle et sa poitrine fut douloureusement soulevée par un hoquet. Un râle sourd gronda de sa gorge alors qu'elle entendit Eksd lui lançer :

– Relève-toi Asgardienne. Dépêche-toi !

Dans un roulement d'yeux agacé, la jeune femme se remit sur ses pieds non sans sentir une légère douleur dans le bas du dos.

Coincé en arc de cercle contre le flanc d'un vaisseau en ruine, la cour d'entraînement était le point névralgique du campement de la Milice de Lumière. Les Alfes n'étaient pas une race particulièrement friande de la guerre, mais c'étaient des perfectionnistes dans l'âme et, chez eux, ce trait de caractère était parfois poussé jusqu'à l'obsession. Ainsi, les soldats-archers rythmaient leurs jours de repos au camp en croisant le fer avec leurs camarades ou en affutant leur vue déjà fine lors de séance de tir à l'arc. L'organisation du camp était d'ailleurs si stricte qu'elle exigeait que n'importe quel milicien vienne s'exercer quasi quotidiennement sur le terrain sommairement aménagé à cet effet. Et les maîtres d'armes surveillant les entraînement étaient des observateurs incorruptibles et sans pitié pour qui la discipline était une religion exigeante et intransigeante.

De ce fait, il était difficile pour Kara de passer plus de deux jours sans qu'un de ses camarades d'armes aux longues oreilles ne vienne la tirer de sa tente pour la traîner de force sur la cour d'entraînement afin qu'elle puisse prouver qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement rouillée. Et aujourd'hui, c'était Alsvid qui était de corvée.

Face à la jeune femme, l'Alfe faisait tournoyer sa longue épée d'entraînement d'un air joueur avant de l'abattre vers elle selon les directives d'Eksd. Ce dernier observait leur entraînement avec un intérêt qui ne cessait de chuter en même temps que l'Asgardienne. Actuellement, il avait entrepris d'éplucher une pomme d'or avec une minutie excessivement appliquée comme pour faire comprendre à Kara, que peu importe la mauvaise volonté qu'elle mettait dans cet entraînement, ils y passeraient le temps qu'il voulait.

– Tu es encore beaucoup trop lente, Kara, commenta Alsvid s'étant approché pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas trop amoché. J'arrive à prévoir la trajectoire de tes flèches avant même que tu ne les aies tirées.

– Si je puis me permettre, se défendit la jeune femme d'un haussement d'épaule, la rapidité de mes tirs est limitée par le fait que je ne descend pas d'une race millénaire réputée pour ses réflexes extraordinaires et tellement associée aux arcs qu'on prétend que ces derniers poussent tout simplement du sol comme n'importe quel arbre.

– Tu parles beaucoup trop gamine, la réprimanda Eksd en admirant sa pomme à moitié épluchée comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer. Reprenez l'enchaînement ! Autour de la jeune femme et d'Alsvid, d'autres duos échangeaient des coups plus ou moins amicaux, tandis que d'autres s'entraînaient au tir l'arc au moyen de cible tracées sur la coque du vaisseau svart encastré dans la colline.

Dans un soupir, Kara se remit en garde, invitant son adversaire à reprendre son offensive. L'Alfe et elle entrechoquèrent une douzaine fois leurs lames avant que l'Asgardienne ne se retrouve de nouveau projetée à terre.

_ Bon, ça suffit Alsvid, fit Eksd en s'approchant. Écarte toi !

Kara eut à peine le temps de se redresser. Fondant sur elle comme un aigle, l'Alfe se pencha vers la jeune femme pour la saisir par l'épaule et la remettre fermement debout.

– Tu fatigues déjà, Asgardienne ?

– Je fais ce que je peux, se contenta de marmonner l'archère en essayant de se dégager.

– Non, répliqua sèchement Eksd. Et c'est tout le problème ! Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps à te morfondre sous ta tente. Ça t'a ramolli. J'accepte ton entêtement à ne pas participer au conseil de guerre, mais si tu es moins efficace sur le terrain, je commencerais à me montrer moins conciliant.

– Je ne me morfonds pas….

– Dans ce cas, ressaisis-toi ! lui asséna l'Alfe avec la violence d'un gifle. Tu peux clairement faire mieux. On reprend.

Eksd s'éloigna en faisant signe à Alsvid de reprendre sa place. Kara se pencha pour récupérer ses deux lames qu'elle avait laissé tomber et se positionna face à son adversaire. Elle prit une profonde et attendit le signal de Eksd.

– Allez-y, lança ce dernier en jonglant négligemment avec sa pomme à la chair ambrée.

Alsvid ouvrit les hostilité par un simple coup horizontal que l'Asgardienne repoussa sans problème. Attentive, elle esquiva un coup de pied de son adversaire et se décida à répliquer en fendant l'air avec ses deux lames légèrement recourbées. Parant facilement les attaque de la jeune femme, Alsvid se retrouva forcé de reculer de quelques pas. Puis d'un geste brusque, il dévia les armes jumelles, déséquilibrant légèrement l'Asgardienne. Profitant de l'effet de sa parade, il se baissa dans une pirouette et tendit sa longue épée vers les genoux de la jeune femme en espérant la faire tomber une nouvelle fois. Mais Kara se ressaisit rapidement et évita son attaque d'un bond acrobatique.

– Bien, ne put se retenir de murmurer Eksd en reportant enfin un intérêt bienveillant sur l'entraînement de ces deux soldats.

Ces derniers échangèrent encore quelques coups. Puis, d'un coup de pied puissant dans le torse, Kara repoussa Alsvid suffisamment loin pour lui laisser le temps d'assembler son arc. Les deux poignées de ses lames s'entrechoquèrent et se soudèrent dans un déclic pour ne plus former qu'une unique double lame légèrement arquée.

L'Asgardienne leva aussitôt son arc fraîchement formé, passa sa main sur l'encoche matérialisant une flèche de lumière qu'elle ramena jusqu'à son oeil avant de la libérer. Le tout dura le temps d'un souffle. Pourtant, lorsque le trait de lumière arriva sur Alsvid, celui-ci le dévia aisément du plat de sa lame.

– Par le crâne d'Ymir ! jura l'archère maudissant les réflexes de son adversaire.

Mais les applaudissement gratifiants d'Eksd dans son dos la firent se retourner.

– C'est beaucoup mieux gamine, dit l'Alfe avant de croquer sa pomme. Encore un peu lent, mais pas mal pour une simple Asgardienne. On va reprendre encore une ou deux…

– Capitaine Eksd ! l'interrompit un soldat en sortant du dédale des tentes militaires. Le général Mahad Lame-Fine vous demande à la tente principale. C'est urgent.

Eksd foudroya le pauvre bougre du regard, n'appréciant pas d'être interrompu ainsi dans la séance d'entraînement de ces hommes. Puis, il se contenta de dire dans un hochement de tête :

– Fort bien ! Dans ce cas, nous reprendrons plus tard, Alsvid et Ka…

– Ils ont également demandé à ce que l'Asgardienne vienne avec vous.

Jusque là peu attentive à la discussion entre le soldat et son supérieur, Kara tourna vers eux un regard interrogateur. C'était bien la première fois que le conseil de la Milice la convoquait personnellement. Eksd lui jeta un regard au coin et l'archère vit qu'il était tout aussi étonné qu'elle, ce qui la rassura quand au fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une convocation disciplinaire dû à son attitude au sein du camp.

– Vous a-t-on dit pour quelles raisons, soldat ? demanda l'Alfe.

– Un Asgardien s'est présenté au camp, mon capitaine. Il s'agit du prince d'Asgard en personne : Thor Odinson, dieu du Tonnerre.

Aussitôt, le coeur de Kara fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

•••

Dans la pénombre de la tente principale, la silhouette de Thor se découpait clairement, comme irradiée par une lumière diffuse. Ses longs cheveux en fils d'or reposaient en natte sur ses épaules et sa barbe accentuait l'angle carré de sa mâchoire.

Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique se posèrent sur Kara dés que cette dernière eut franchi le seuil de la tente. Foudroyée par le regard du dieu, l'archère se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'oeil au coin. Sa cape rouge et son armure scintillante renforçaient la carrure majestueuse du dieu du Tonnerre. Kara sentit l'émotion lui couper le souffle et préféra détourner les yeux, se plaçant aux côtés de Eksd au centre de la tente.

Devant eux, Mahad Lame-Fine, le doyen des généraux de la Milice était assis à une imposante table de commandement recouverte d'une carte de la région. D'un coup de coude, Eksd ordonna à Kara de le saluer. Après un sursaut, l'Asgardienne s'exécuta en s'inclinant un peu maladroitement.

– Capitaine Eksd. Archère Kara, leur répondit le doyen en dardant sur eux un regard intense. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir répondu à ma convocation – surtout vous Asgardienne. Je commençais à craindre que la hiérarchie notre Milice nous vous inspire qu'un respect dédaigneux.

La formule vibrait de sarcasme, mais Kara n'en tint pas rigueur au général. Lors de son arrivée au sein de la Milice, Mahad avait été le premier à la prendre sous ses ordres et la jeune femme l'avait rapidement agacée avec sa témérité souvent mal placée. C'était un vieux soldat au regard ferme et au visage sec pour qui la guerre était la chose la plus respectable et la plus sacrée dans cet univers. Avec lui, il fallait se montrer docile, sous peine d'être menée à coup de bâton. Kara préféra encaisser le sien en silence. Dans cette guerre civile où le danger était partout, la fermeté et la rigueur de Lame-Fine avait quelque chose de rassurant même pour la plus indisciplinée des archères.

– En l'absence des autres généraux, reprit l'Alfe, c'est moi qui vous recevrais.

La tente de commandement était plongée dans une douce pénombre, du genre de celle où sont établies les stratégies militaires et les négociations politiques. Le vent des plaines s'y engouffraient parfois en faisant voleter les parois de tissu, déposant quelques grains de poussière sur le seuil. Deux flambeaux aux flammes d'un azur lumineux étaient dressés autour de la table, projetant une ombre dansante sur le visage de Thor et de Mahad.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Eksd et leva la main pour désigner l'Asgardien à ses côtés dans un geste cérémonieux.

– Capitaine, permettez moi de vous présenter Thor Odinson, fils héritier du Père de Tout et dieu du Tonnerre.

– C'est un honneur, mon prince, s'inclina respectueusement l'Alfe. Vos exploits résonnent à travers les Neuf Royaumes et inspirent l'admiration.

– Je suis tout aussi enchanté de vous rencontrer, Eksd Regard-Perçant, lui répondit Thor. Bien que certaines tensions aient émergé entre Asgard et Alfheim, je respecte la dévotion dont vous faites preuve dans votre lutte.

Eksd accepta la politesse d'un hochement de tête, puis désigna la jeune femme à ses côtés d'un geste de la main :

– Il me semble que vous connaissez déjà mon archère. Kara Rindóttir.

L'Asgardienne leva alors un regard presque intimidée vers son vieil ami d'enfance. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit sonnait faux et ridicule. Elle préféra attendre que le jeune homme parle le premier.

– Content de te voir Kara.

Sa voix était grave et chaude, comme l'orage d'un soir d'été. Exactement comme l'archère se souvenait.

– Moi aussi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre dans un souffle par peur que sa voix ne cède si elle parlait davantage.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici. La présence d'un Asgardien lambda lui aurait fait fausser un sourcil. Mais celle du prince héritier en personne lui tordait étrangement les entrailles et faisait remonter dans sa gorge un sanglot. Kara baissa les yeux pour dissimuler son trouble.

– Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans ce royaume du fin fond des racines d'Yddgrasil, mon prince ? s'éleva à nouveaux la voix d'Eksd coupant court aux retrouvailles des deux Asgardiens. Cela fait longtemps qu'Asgard ne s'était pas enfoncé aussi loin dans les Neuf Royaumes.

Aussitôt, Mahad se pencha vers Thor. Ses yeux étaient d'un violet profond et sage où luisaient à peine la fatigue et l'usure de ces années sur le champs de bataille. En cet instant, Kara le prit pour le plus vieux guerrier de l'univers.

– Peut-être devrais-je leur annoncer la nouvelle moi-même, mon prince ? murmura le vieil Alfe.

– Non, je vous remercie, répondit Thor d'une voix calme et diplomatique. C'est moi de le faire.

Cette prise de responsabilité arracha un petit sourire à Kara. C'était un nouveau trait de caractère du prince autrefois impulsif et fougueux, auquel elle n'était pas encore habituée. Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec Thor depuis son retour d'exil sur Midgard.

L'Asgardien se tourna vers ses deux interlocuteurs et prit une inspiration solennelle avant d'annoncer :

– Nous avons retrouvé l'Éther. Il est en Asgard.

La surprise foudroya aussitôt l'Alfe et la jeune femme. L'Éther avait été perdu depuis des millénaires. Börr l'avait scellé dans un lieu secret, hors du temps et de l'espace. Les rumeurs disaient que l'ancien roi n'avait même pas daigné révéler son emplacement à son propre fils, Odin, et avait emporté ce secret au Vahalla.

– Comment est-ce possible ? bredouilla Eksd en essayant de retrouver de la contenance. Les Sombres cherchent l'Éther depuis des siècles sans succès. Même leurs plus grands savants ignorent son emplacement.

– L'arme secrète du Maudit a élu domicile dans un nouveau hôte, expliqua Mahad d'un ton assombri. C'est un fluide, contrairement aux autres reliques cosmiques. Il s'insinue dans les corps d'êtres vivants pour se nourrir de leur énergie vitale, jusqu'à les vider de leurs forces. La personne qui l'a retrouvé est entrée en contact physique avec lui et l'Éther en a profité pour sortir de sa prison millénaire. À présent, cette personne est non seulement un danger pour son entourage, mais est également en grand danger elle-même.

– Si les Sombres apprenaient qu'un tel pouvoir a été réveillé… commença Eksd.

– Qui est cette personne ? le coupa Kara en se tournant vers Thor.

L'Asgardien soutint le regard de son amie d'enfance quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux.

– Une humaine. Jane Foster.

L'archère écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom dans la bouche de Thor. « Jane Foster », la Terrienne qui l'avait recueilli après qu'Ondin l'eut banni d'Asgard.

– Une Midgardienne ? s'exclama Eksd. C'est impossible. Leur corps est trop faible pour résister à une telle puissance.

– Sur Terre, elle a réussi à repousser un groupe d'une douzaine d'homme sans même esquisser un mouvement, raconta Thor d'une voix lourde. Mais elle est extrêmement affaiblie. L'Éther se sert d'elle pour se défendre en la vidant de son énergie.

– Et cette humaine est en Asgard ?

– Jane compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dépérir sans rien faire.

– Vous avez amené l'une des reliques les plus dangereuses de l'univers sur le sol asgardien pour les beaux yeux d'une misérable Migardienne.

– Ça suffit Eksd ! ordonna Mahad pour mettre fin à l'échange venimeux entre l'Alfe et l'Asgardien.

Les flammes bleues vacillèrent furieusement sur leur socle d'étain. Thor et Eksd se fixèrent d'un regard noir encore quelques instants avant que l'archer ne reprenne d'une voix plus posée :

– Je vous prie de m'excuser, mon prince. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je ne voulais pas paraître irrespectueux envers quelqu'un qui vous est cher.

Un spasme crispa la mâchoire du dieu. Autrefois, Kara se serait attendue à une parole colérique ou un geste rancunier de sa part. Mais aujourd'hui il se contenta d'accepter les excuses de l'Alfe d'un hochement de tête. Il avait vraiment changé. L'archère ne s'en était pas rendue compte lors de la bataille de New York, mais elle le voyait à présent. Thor se comportait de plus en plus comme un roi. Or, se faisant, il s'éloignait du garçon qu'il avait été et que Kara avait connu.

– L'Éther s'est donc réfugié dans le corps de cette Jane Foster, récapitula Mahad redonnant de ce fait un ton diplomatique à la discussion. Étant Midgardienne, le fluide l'épuisera en quelques jours avant de devoir changer d'hôte. Qui sait qui il choisira alors, ou ce que cette personne fera d'un tel pouvoir. Pour le moment, notre prince affirme que Mlle Jane Foster ne souhaite pas utiliser l'Éther à des fins personnelles ou malintentionnée. Il nous faut donc agir vite pour la libérer de son emprise.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, général, lui concéda Eksd. Mais en quoi sommes-nous impliqués dans cette histoire ? Puisque l'Éther se trouve dans son enceinte, Asgard et son roi ne devraient-ils pas se charger de cette affaire ?

– En effet, lui concéda Thor en le fixant. Cependant, Odin s'est révélé incapable d'extraire l'Éther du corps de Jane Foster.

Si la nouvelle de l'impuissance du Père de Toutes Choses vis-à-vis d'une affaire aussi grave intrigua sérieusement Kara – elle n'imaginait pas que ce dernier se soit à ce point détourner des Savoirs Obscurs –, elle arracha cependant un sourire au coin à Eksd. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Odin Börrson faisait preuve d'incompétence et Alfheim, comme le reste des protectorats asgardiens, avait appris à se délecter de tout chancellement opportun – toujours de façon diplomatique, néanmoins. Aussi Thor préféra sagement ignorer la réaction de l'Alfe et poursuivit :

– Mais vous, Alfes de lumière, vous possédez une grande connaissance de l'Éther. Vos savants, en particuliers les partisans de votre Milice, ont longtemps étudié ce fluide capable de modeler la réalité. Mon père et moi-même espérions ainsi que vous seriez capable d'aider la femme que j'aime.

Une dévotion sincère vibra un instant dans ces derniers mots, attendrissant l'espace d'un instant la voix du dieu du Tonnerre. Kara l'avait rarement vu demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'une manière si touchante.

– Nous avons donc convenu d'un accord, commença Mahad. Comme vous le savez, capitaine Eksd, nos différents soutiens en Alfheim ne supporte plus autant nos actions qu'autrefois. Pour eux, l'heure est à la paix et au repos. Nous sommes terriblement affaibli. Il ne suffirait que d'un seul mauvais mouvement de notre part pour que la Rébellion Sombre ne saisisse sa chance de disperser nos troupes. Nous avons désespérément besoin de renfort.

Ici, le général jeta un regard au coin à Kara et l'Asgardienne crut y voir luire une lueur satisfaite. Le vieux soldat venait habilement de l'impliquer dans la situation logistique de la Milice, mettant fin à l'habitude démissionnaire de l'archère vis-à-vis des derniers conseils militaires. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, la jeune femme se sentit rougir et ouvrit la bouche pour verbaliser son indignation. Mais elle se ravisa, le regard implacable de Mahad la forçant à reconnaître qu'elle avait été habilement remise à sa place.

– Nous sommes donc arriver à un compromis, continua l'Alfe en tournant son regard vers Thor. La Milice accepte de partager ses connaissances et d'aider la Midgardienne, l'hôte de l'Éther. En échange, le prince Thor accepte de soutenir notre cause à la cour asgardienne et de nous envoyer des renforts dés que possible.

Eksd fut véritablement surpris par ce marché. Lui qui était persuadé que les négociations entre la Milice et Asgard étaient vouées à l'échec, cette proposition ravivait en lui l'espoir de voir la lutte à laquelle il était dévoué trouver une conclusion en sa faveur.

De son côté, Kara n'était pas aussi enchantée. Pire, elle avait l'horrible impression qu'un piège, sacrément bien ficelé à la suite d'un concours de circonstances inespérées dont elle n'aurait jamais pu se prévenir, allait se refermer sur elle.

– C'est un marché ma foi fort bien conclu, s'avança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle regretta mal assurée. Mais en quoi cela nous concerne, moi et le capitaine Eksd ?

– Parce que, lui répondit Mahad d'un air malicieux, vous allez bien évidemment accompagner le dieu du Tonnerre sur Asgard.

Et le piège se renfermement dans un claquement sec.

« Par les Normes », jura l'archère, maudissant le destin d'un ton maussade et boudeur. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement.

– Je ne comprend pas. Le capitaine Eksd, admettons. Mais quel rapport avec moi ? Je n'ai participé à aucune recherche sur l'Éther et je ne suis pas une représentante officielle de notre organisation.

– C'est effectivement le cas, mais tu es une Asgardienne, lui énonça Mahad dans un sourire ravi par la logique implacable de ces paroles. Peut-être pas de naissance, mais tu as grandi au contact de la cour et de la famille royale. Tu sauras donc présenter notre cause aux nobles asgardiens de la façon la plus perspicace. Nous t'avons en quelques sortes désignée comme notre ambassadrice.

« Le coup du titre officiel pour faire miroiter la responsabilité et forcer l'accomplissement d'un devoir transcendant, ça, c'est malin », commenta intérieurement Kara qui commençait à se sentir acculée. Mahad pouvait le remettre à sa place de façon subtile – elle lui en avait suffisamment fait baver pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Mais prendre la décision de la renvoyer sur Asgard alors qu'elle avait spécifiquement annoncé plusieurs fois qu'elle ne souhaitait pas y remettre les pieds, pour elle, c'était un abus d'autorité qui frôlait le sadisme.

– Je vous suis reconnaissante de votre confiance, général, répondit-elle d'une voix à la politesse excessive. Mais je ne pense pas être la meilleure candidate pour ce rôle. Je vais devoir décliner votre offre.

À cet instant, Thor tourna vers elle un regard peiné que Kara se borna à ignorer.

– Je ne pense que cela soit possible, fit Mahad en secouant la tête. Notre traductrice et spécialiste des Savoirs Sombres, Umwë a déjà été dépêchée pour le voyage : c'est elle qui examinera la Midgardienne. Le capitaine Eksd, quand à lui, a mené de nombreuses missions de recherche sur le terrain, il saura gérer les différentes réactions de l'Éther en cas de danger. Et vous, Asgardienne, êtes sous son commandement en tant qu'archère.

– Justement, répliqua Kara, mon capitaine me faisait remarquer ce matin même que j'étais un élément indispensable sur le terrain et...

– Je serais ravi d'accompagner l'héritier d'Odin sur Asgard, la coupa Eksd sans aucune gêne. Cependant, je ne connais pas la Cité d'Or. Je serais de ce fait beaucoup plus rassuré si l'archère Kara venait avec moi.

Voyant son dernier argument réduit en cendre, l'archère jeta un regard furieux à son supérieur.

– Sérieusement ?

Eksd lui répondit par un sourire satisfait, lui faisant bien comprendre que si elle voulait se sortir de là, elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

– Ce ne sera pas possible, reprit l'Asgardienne d'un ton balbutiant. Je ne... Il serait préférable de...

– Kara...

Son nom dans la bouche de Thor fit flancher le cœur de l'archère qui se résigna enfin à croiser le regard attristé de son ancien ami d'enfance. Elle poussa un soupir désolé.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Thor. C'est juste que...

– Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Thor aurait très bien pu la frapper avec Mjolnir, Kara aurait été tout autant sonnée. Sa respiration manqua un temps et elle battit frénétiquement des cils pour se remettre de sa surprise.

– Q-qui ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement curieuse.

– On m'a demandé de ne pas te révéler cette information, se contenta de dire l'Asgardien.

La jeune femme se retint de lever les bras au ciel d'un air implorant qui l'aurait fait paraître plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle fixa le prince pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher dans un soupir résigné :

– Très bien. Je vous accompagnerais sur Asgard.

– Parfait, s'exclama Mahad. Vous partez dans une heure. Faites honneur à notre Milice et à notre combat. Notre avenir et notre succès dépend de vous.

Eksd s'inclina respectueusement. Kara l'imita d'un air grimaçant. Puis le général les remercia et tous deux sortirent de la tente. L'Asgardienne garda son regard sur Thor aussi longtemps qu'elle le put avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

– Allez chercher vos affaires, archère, lui ordonna Eskd dés que l'air lourd et humide de Svartalfheim se fut abattu sur eux. Rendez-vous ici dans moins d'une heure.

– Vous auriez pû me soutenir, lui lança Kara d'un air rancunier.

L'Alfe se retourna vers elle et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'archère d'une façon si intense que cette dernière tituba légèrement.

– Je l'ai fait, Asgardienne, articula-t-il d'une voix sec et ferme. Et je vous prierai de ne pas affirmer le contraire. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme une enfant.

Kara ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la voix de Thor dans son dos la coupa :

– Capitaine, puis-je parler un moment avec votre archère ?

La jeune femme se retourna dans un sursaut, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec l'armure du dieu du Tonnerre. Eksd jeta un regard à l'Asgardien et accepta d'un hochement de tête. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, s'enfonçant dans le labyrinthe de tente et de soldat, Kara et Thor restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, un étrange malaise flottant entre eux. Puis, une lueur amicale embrasa soudainement les yeux du prince qui soupira :

– Arrête de jouer aux durs, Kara. Ça ne te va pas du tout.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'archère qui sauta alors au cou de l'Ase. Ce dernier la souleva légèrement du sol dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, murmura la jeune femme contre son épaule.

– Tu m'as manqué. Je voulais te revoir.

– Non, je veux dire... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me chercher.

Thor laissa passer un silence avec de répondre :

– Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir.

Dans un soupir, la jeune femme se dégagea des bras de l'Asgardien comme si leur étreinte lui était soudainement désagréable.

– Je ne te comprend pas Kara, reprit Thor en lui lançant un regard interloqué. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rentrer à Asgard ?

L'archère resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, ignorant sincèrement par où commencer. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis leur retour de Midgard. Pas seulement Thor – il ne fallait pas forcément être l'héritier d'un empire cosmique et d'un trône millénaire pour être forcé à changer ou grandir. Kara aussi avait changé. Si le dieu était venu ici en espérant retrouver son amie d'enfance, elle était désolée de le décevoir. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne pouvait renier. Des cicatrices qu'elle ne pouvait soigner.

– J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire, se contenta-t-elle de dire en se détournant du dieu.

– Ici ?

– Oui. Je suis bien ici. Je suis utile et les gens m'acceptent comme je suis.

Thor secoua la tête.

– Tu n'es pas une folle sanguinaire, Kara. Le combat fratricide des Alfes n'est pas le tien et il ne te sied guère.

L'Asgardienne darda alors sur lui un regard acerbe et le dieu comprit qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Que la jeune femme en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune fille avec qui il s'entraînait sur les plaines de Freya aux abords du palais royal ou avec qui il avait affronté les Chitauris dans le ciel de New York.

La lèvre inférieure de Kara trembla légèrement, résistant à l'envie de céder à sa colère et de répondre hargneusement aux paroles de son ami. Mais l'archère préféra se détourner dans un souffle.

– Peu importe. Ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant.

Elle fit mine de de s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa tente, mais Thor la retint.

– C'est à cause de lui ?

Kara se figea aussitôt et jeta un regard plissé au prince par-dessus son épaule.

– De qui ?

– Loki...

Écarquillant les yeux, l'archère fit brusquement volte face et fixa Thor pendant quelques instants. L'Asgardien crut voir sa poitrine se soulever frénétiquement au rythme d'une respiration saccadée.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle dans une voix manquant de souffle.

– Tu ne m'as pas demandé de ses nouvelles, dit le dieu du Tonnerre.

À ces mots, l'archère retrouva son calme. Ses traits se lissèrent et son visage afficha un air interdit.

– C'est vrai, répondit-elle froidement. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Puis, elle se tourna sèchement les talons et disparut derrière une tente.

•••

Avec sa peau d'un noir gourmand et son crâne rasé, Umwë était d'une beauté étrange et fascinante. Ses yeux charbons étaient à moitié dissimulés par de lourdes paupières lui donnant un air calme et sage. Sa bouche aux lèvres épaisses demeurait constamment figée dans une expression neutre. L'Alfe avait le visage d'une érudite ayant forgé sa conception du monde dans l'odeur du parchemin et de l'encre.

– Vous devez être Kara ? dit-elle d'une voix où résonnait l'écho des gouttes d'eau tombant contre la pierre.

L'Asgardienne avait beaucoup entendu parlé de la spécialiste de la civilisation svart, mais elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Il émanait de cette femme à l'apparence hypnotisante une aura empreinte de mysticisme et un savoir aux airs de légende qui forçaient immédiatement le respect. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau fait d'argent et d'or que la poussière n'arrivait pas à salir et portait avec elle une sacoche d'où dépassait quelques feuillets noircies de runes complexes.

L'archère la salua et toutes les deux attendirent que Thor et Eksd les rejoignent devant la grille d'entrée du camp. Umwë s'inclina respectueusement devant le dieu du Tonnerre.

– Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de m'aider, lui dit ce dernier.

– C'est un honneur pour moi de mettre mon savoir au service d'Asgard la Resplendissante, lui répondit l'Alfe d'un air franc.

– J'en suis ravi, ma dame. Il est temps à présent de nous mettre en route.

Eksd approuva du chef et se tourna vers les gardes.

– Ouvrez la grille.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Un vent violent s'engouffra avec fureur dans l'ouverture du rempart, giflant le visage de Kara qui plissa les yeux pour se proteger de la poussière et de cendre. Avant de s'engager sur les plaines svarts, la jeune femme jeta un dernier regard au camp. Elle avait espéré ressentir une certaine nostalgie à cette ultime vision de ce lieu qui avait été sa maison depuis des mois, mais rien. Quelque peu déçue, l'archère passa d'un pas vif l'entrée du camp de la Milice de Lumière.

À quelques mètres des remparts, un large cercle runique avait été tracé dans la terre par l'activation du Bilfrost.

– Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'emprunter le Pont Arc-En-Ciel, dit Umwë alors que le petit groupe se plaçait au centre du cercle.

– Vous n'allez pas être déçue du voyage, lui assura Kara avant d'ajouter d'un air malicieux : si vous avez trop peur, vous pouvez me tenir la main.

L'Alfe ne sourit pas, mais l'Asgardienne vit bien ses yeux se plisser sous un rire invisible. À côté d'elle, Thor leva alors Mjolnir vers le ciel. Le vent se mit à tourbillonner d'une étrange manière comme à l'approche d'une tornade.

– Heimdall, invoqua le dieu. Ouvre le Bilfrost.

Le temps se figea un instant. Kara inspira profondément.

Puis, soudain, le Pont Arc-En-Ciel l'aspira dans l'infinité de l'espace dans un tourbillon de couleur et de son.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture,**

 **Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes de grammaire/conjugaison/orthographe que vous avez pu rencontrer. Je rappelle que je ne touche aucune revenu** **pour tous ces pixels utilisés et vos reviews sont ma seule fortune.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver très vite,**

 **skya.**


End file.
